Changes
by Kitoky
Summary: He was acclaimed the nation's most brilliant diagnostician and he couldn't make it drop a hint. House POV, CameronWilson Post 'Sex Kills'


First House MD fic----I'm generally House/Cameron, but this Cameron/Wilson piece just kind of sprouted out of no where one April day.

**Warnings**: Not really spoilerish, more kind of A-U. Post 'Sex Kills' and Pre 'No Reason'.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

He first noticed a change in Cuddy. Her skirts were getting shorter, and her expressions permanently screamed, 'Grumpy!' But for the life of him, he couldn't figure why. So he did what he always does. Insult the hell out of her and see if she'll jump the boat.

She never did. Cuddy just got increasingly more tolerant of him.

Second was Chase who was becoming increasingly grumpier and much more irritable at differentials. The other day he had on the most discouragingly ugly shoes. Foreman was third, but that was only because he actually made the coffee how he liked it.

That got him thinking about why Cameron hadn't been making the coffee, and that led him to realize that she hasn't been as ridiculously early as her reputation beheld her to be the worker bee. She didn't come early, and she never stayed late except once when her patient passed during the night. She requested off that next day, he denied it.

Why? He was an ass. And because he couldn't figure her out. They didn't have a case, so he mockingly berated her after he found her napping in Wilson's office and sent her home.

His recent discovery was Wilson, the next and most rational person to have a change besides his eight-year-old patient that has the symptoms of a cor pulmonale problem. Wilson wasn't over at his place as often anymore, and when he went over to Wilson's place, no one would be home. He could rarely get him to answer his phone and tell him how ugly the new blue tie he wore that day was if he didn't get the chance to say it to his face. And even if he did, Wilson would just give him an amused smile and a shake of his head.

He couldn't figure out the anomaly. He was acclaimed the nation's most brilliant diagnostician and he couldn't make it drop a hint.

That was until an anvil fell on his head.

Late one evening, after a long day of battling law suits and treatments, he silently watched as Cameron routinely cleared out the room, packed up her things and left for the day giving him a nod on her way out. Setting his tennis ball aside, he stood and headed to bother Wilson. It was going to be a boring night alone at home, so he figured he needed to take all the dibs he could get.

Moments before he could barge in through the door labeled, "Dr. James Wilson" a nurse called out to him as she was walking by.

"You just missed him, Dr. House. He just left." She said. He sighed and nodded to her in acknowledgement that she just ruined his fun. Adjusting his book bag over his shoulder, House made his way out the door to go home but he froze in his tracks when he spotted both Wilson and Cameron in the parking lot exchanging a few quips.

They didn't notice him as he found that they've been doing that a lot more often lately. He could've smacked himself senseless after he saw the small gesture as they were walking further away. Stepping into one another's gait, Wilson had a hand on her hip as they walked to one car; Wilson's car.

He readjusted his hat and gave an involuntary shiver when a cold breeze went penetrated the opening of his jacket. He didn't quite understand why he was so surprised. It made sense. They made sense. He constantly told Wilson that he wanted to be needed, and Cameron that she was needy.

So why was it that he suddenly felt abandoned when he was seemingly left alone as the only person with a social deficiency. He thrived on the fact that he could insult, injure, and hurt the people around him with the truth. And he knew that every time he did so, he would get a sudden rejuvenation of spirits when he finds himself better than them.

Now, he didn't feel so great. He had pushed and pulled on them so much that they'd become immune to it and it would only be a matter of time before they called for reinforcements to wipe out his forces.

------------------------------------------

Constructive Criticism? Comments?


End file.
